


Of roombas and baby clothes

by allusions



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, bratty!jaehwan, ceo!hwang tbh, idk im sorry for this mess, ily guys, jaehwan-centric kind of, married!minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allusions/pseuds/allusions
Summary: Jaehwan's annoyed that Minhyun is always one step ahead of him.





	Of roombas and baby clothes

**Author's Note:**

> excuse this mess, i'm sorry

If Jaehwan were to be truthful, he isn’t the least bit excited upon arriving at the mall’s home depot. However, his significant other half says otherwise; eyes almost too bright for his liking and a smile so wide Jaehwan could literally see Minhyun’s teeth glimmer against the fluorescent lights.

 

Just by marveling at the sight of cleaning materials stacked in order, Jaehwan’s husband is, obviously, in cloud nine. Much to his utter dismay.

 

“Hyung, can we go now?” Jaehwan complains, feet audibly tapping the marbled flooring. It’s been the _nth_ time Minhyun had duped the younger into a surprise cleaning tool haul, with the older tricking him into thinking they’d just go out for dinner. Because that’s _what couples do_ , as Minhyun would reason out. Jaehwan sighs for the _nth_ time, also.

 

“Wait a sec,” Minhyun looks like large cat in front of a hoarde of catnips; the man proceeds to look at what’s supposed to be a revolutionary cleaning tool, the Wonder Mop. “ _Hwannie_ , does this look cool or what?” He’s currently holding the mop, and Jaehwan thinks he’s a loser.

 

“ _Hyung_ ,” he stresses, eyes rolling so hard he might just cross over into another dimension.

 

“For 15,000 won too! What a steal!” Minhyun’s voice still reverberates with a tinge of amazement. And, yes, he’s obviously not picking up the annoyance in the younger’s voice.

 

With the way Minhyun is acting, Jaehwan leaves him for a moment. Adjacent to the home depot was the children’s section: clothes, toys and even cribs were sold on the said area. Something in him just lit up, his hands are grasping a small baseball tee, and somehow, the thought of having a baby had actually made Jaehwan smile.

 

It’s funny, he thinks. One day, you’re a messy office worker and now, you’re a loving husband who is seemingly ready for the advent of fatherhood.

 

**»»————-　♡　————-««**

 

Jaehwan and Minhyun’s love story was a criss-cross of bad life choices and cowardice. It had actually took them four make-out sessions and one messy drunk confession (courtesy of Minhyun the lightweight) to have come into the epiphany that they liked each other more than friends, and especially, more than bickering coworkers.

 

‘Blame it on the shitty workforce,’ as Jaehwan would say. Handling a job in the financial sector had already proved to be much of a chore for his musically-inclined brain. With constant breakdowns, he was sure he’d be bald before turning thirty.

 

But as much as he wanted to live a normal life of a capitalist slave, life itself had so much in store for Jaehwan. And the surprise came in the form of a beautiful man with slick raven hair, a height that seemed to tower over him, and an unhealthy obsession for cleaning. Hwang Minhyun was definitely the roller coaster Jaehwan’s boring life needed.

 

Coming into terms with their not-so-friendly closeness was one thing, breaking the news to both families were another. Surprisingly, the two families had taken it pretty well. Jaehwan’s father actually cried, not because his son had turned out to be gay, but because he was so sure that his son would live as an unmarried salary man. Who would’ve known he’d actually marry into a stellar _chaebol_ family?

 

Jaehwan was disappointed with his own parents, but he wasn’t surprised at all.

 

On the other hand, Jaehwan was so sure his future mother-in-law would scream like a banshee and slap cheques at his face for him to leave Minhyun. However, all of his farfetched, drama-fueled prejudice against the rich had gone into dust when he met Minhyun’s mother.

 

“Is this him, Minhyunie? My, he looks adorable!” She had taken it so coolly, Mrs. Hwang had doted on his future son-in-law more than his own son. She had always believed that love came in all forms regardless of what people say.

 

(Not to mention the whole family were absolutely smitten when they knew Jaehwan had a lovely voice and could play the guitar. Sujin, Minhyun’s older sister, inquired if he could be her voice coach or something. God bless Skyfall and Adele, his role model.)

 

With that, Jaehwan thinks they were just both dumb. And, the biggest cowards.

 

**»»————-　♡　————-««**

 

It had already been a year since they’ve gotten married. Nothing actually changed, it’s the same old Minhyun, now haggling for a roomba that’s fifty percent off. Jaehwan still wonders if the older is really born rich. Frugal living at its finest.

 

Jaehwan is still staring at the toddler apparatus, deft fingers making its way to the edge of the wooden crib and imagining how it would feel to introduce something new to their growing family.

 

“Hwannie?” Minhyun calls out to him from behind, snaking his arms around Jaehwan’s lithe waist. “What’re you doing, hmm?” He buries himself at the crook of Jaehwan’s neck, the smell of lavender and citrus still lingers on his skin. Minhyun feels comfortable.

 

Jaehwan kind of forgets that Minhyun can be surprisingly clingy at times, even in public. Something inside him is partly shy, and also, proud because he has a loving husband beside him, always ready to be there for him whenever life is sad.

 

“Are you done doting on your _Wonder Mop_?” Jaehwan feigns annoyance, obviously letting the older know that he’s not an easy guy. And that, he’s still mad at him.

 

“But _baby_ ,” there it is; his heart flutters at the pet name but the resolve to make Minhyun suffer is still strong so Jaehwan conceals his feelings. Still, acting all cold and silent towards the large man clinging behind him. “Y’know, it’s just a hobby of mine.” He can feel the vulnerability in Minhyun’s voice and it annoys him how he easily gives up in his attempts to act bratty around the older.

 

“Okay, okay,” Jaehwan replies with a smile and Minhyun eyes brighten up. A happy Minhyun makes the younger equally cheerful. “I was actually looking at the baby stuff,” he says while pointing out the tiny clothes and a crib; “You know… if we were to--uhh, _hypothetically_ \--have a family?” He’s unsure of what to say.

 

Everything around goes quiet, and it bothers Jaehwan a little, but then Minhyun laughs way too hard much to his surprise. “I knew you would say that,” Minhyun’s eyes form into crescents, resembling that of a happy fox and there’s that fluttering feeling at the pit of Jaehwan’s stomach again. He takes a deep breath.

 

“I know we’ve been married for a year,” Minhyun pivots slowly, facing him and slowly eliminating the gap between them. He doesn’t even care if there are people passing by because Jaehwan looks absolutely breathtaking in this very moment. It’s been a year but the older’s feelings towards the latter had never waned, not even a single bit. “But I want to take this relationship to the next level, too.”

 

“Oh my god, wait,” the younger’s hands are visibly shaking. His heart and mind are definitely playing tricks on him.

 

“I want to start a family with you--”

 

“Minhyun, oh my god!” Jaehwan interrupts with a loud gasp, some people craning their heads toward the said couple. “I hate you,” the young man is tearing up, voice almost cracking at his husband’s sudden announcement.

 

“And I think we’re both ready for this?” Minhyun ends his impromptu speech with a question. His arms then find its way to Jaehwan who’s still wrapping everything in his mind and processing the whole situation.

 

Minhyun envelops him into a warm hug to which he accepts without any hesitation. Now, it’s his turn to bury himself in Minhyun’s chest, the warmth far too comfortable and he wishes he could melt at this very moment. Though, he still hates Minhyun.

 

“I hate you so much,” Jaehwan reiterates while clinging to the older. “I hate you so much because you know me too well, hyung.” He groans and he can feel Minhyun chuckling as he notices the vibrations pulsing in his chest. It’s so annoying that his husband knows how to please him when he’s annoyed, it’s just plain unfair.

 

“Well, the adoption papers are ready in the office,” Minhyun says fondly, still half-giggling from Jaehwan’s reaction.

 

“Oh, shut up,” Jaehwan reaches to plant a soft kiss on Minhyun’s lips, effectively zipping him for good. That should teach him a lesson.

 

They don’t exit the mall with a large cart of cleaning tools. For now, he’s looking forward to completing their own small family.

 

However, Jaehwan might’ve actually bought too much baby clothes in the process.

 

Not that Minhyun knows.

 

We all can keep a secret, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually my first foray into the minhwan tags lol but i've really liked them since god knows when and it has led to this fic! comments are appreciated <3
> 
>  
> 
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/seongwoolite)


End file.
